


Terra

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Golem - Freeform, Not quite Judas Contract, Ron Bashing, Severus' son, child gets injured, mentions pedophlia, self sacrfice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: The sequel to Welcome Back! Ron tries to win Hermione again, in a very twisted horrible plot.
Kudos: 5





	Terra

The walls whispered to him, reminding him of everything he had done. Echoes of her words, her rejections. It was enough to drive a man mad. How could she have rejected him? He'd saved her. He still wasn't sure how that slimy git had stolen her in the first place. He'd had him murdered for Merlin's sake. Someone had messed that up badly. Someone would pay for that, maybe if he'd stayed dead she would have seen reason? He'd come back before Ron had a chance to sweep Hermione off her feet. She should have been in his arms the minute Snape was dead. Ten years. He'd been here almost ten years. He'd be out soon thankfully. He remembered how Hermione had argued against him getting the Kiss. She must love him. He smiled. Yes, she loved him, she just needed to be free of Snape.

While the voices assaulted him, reminded him of his failures, he tried to figure out a new plan. A way to get her to realize they were meant to be. A plan to make her leave that horrible man once and for all. That was the only way it would work. She had to fall out of love with the git. He had to figure out a way to destroy their marriage, shatter her trust in him. What could make her turn, what crime could the git commit that would destroy her? He'd never cheat on her, Ron was certain of that, besides, she'd probably still stand by his side. Then an idea struck him. A horrible idea, a fragment of a memory.

Snape sneering at Hermione their first year. Ron smiled. A child, she had been a child. There had been rumors afterwards, once they were adults. Yes. He had to convince Hermione her precious husband was a child molester! She'd leave him after that. Where could he find a child, the old rumors wouldn't work. There had to be a new child, a new person claiming to have been hurt. Now, where could he find a child? No, he couldn't use a real child, a golem? He'd heard of them. Made of clay, could pass for humans. Yes. That would work. 

Azkaban had a library, granted it didn't contain anything of actual use, but Ron wasn't going to give up on this idea. He instead searched for artifacts that could be bought, used to make his little girl golem real enough for Snape. He had finally managed to gather enough information that once he was released, he had a pretty good start on his revenge. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ron stared at the clay statue he'd finished sculpting. It was humanoid at least. It sort of looked like Hermione, but he hoped not enough to draw questions. That was the last thing he needed, this traced back to him. Hopefully it would accomplish the mission. Ron had learned pedophiles usually had a type, and given Snape's history with Hermione, a child that resembled her would make the whole charade more believable. 

He pulled the amulet from his pocket. If this worked, this would make the golem come to life. He wasn't sure just how human it would be, but he could always figure out a way to make it work. He shoved the amulet into the statue's chest, he'd given her small breasts to help make sure she wasn't a complete copy of her Hermione at that age. Maybe he'd be lucky enough and Snape would actually go for the stupid golem. 

Her chest rose slowly as if she was breathing. He smiled watching her. Her color brightened until she looked human. Her eyelids opened to reveal brown eyes. She looked a little more like Hermione than Ron had originally thought. She stared at him unblinking. She didn't speak. Had he forgotten something. His eyes landed on the table of his supplies. The scroll. Right. He picked it up and placed it under her tongue. She didn't fight him.   
“Speak,” he commanded.   
“Yes, Master?” Her voice sounded human. Ron couldn't help but be amazed this was actually working.   
“Perfect. Do you know your mission?” he asked hoping the scroll had indeed given her the mission.   
“Get close to Mr. Snape, seduce him, claim he hurt me, destroy his marriage,” she recited. Ron smiled brighter. Soon Hermione would be his again.   
“Perfect. Now, you'll be attending school with Snape's son, he'll be your way into the family. Make friends with him.”   
“Yes, Master.”  
“Now, I have everything you need for school. I've written some basic commands for spells on your scroll. Here, try to do magic,” he stated handing her a wand he'd stolen from one of the graves ten years ago. He'd hidden most of the stolen items. Some he'd sold for money. He'd kept the wand never knowing when it might come in handy. 

She waved it slightly. Ron watched as she tried and failed to do anything. He needed her to at least be able to fake magic.   
“Try it again,” he ordered. She did and failed.   
“Useless, little piece of dirt!” She stood there as he yelled at her. Suddenly he smiled.   
“Of course, I need to make you magic. Hold still.” He pulled out his own wand and enchanted several items. Even though she looked human, felt human, she was still clay. He inserted the items in her chest.   
“Now, do it.” She waved the wand and managed to cast a few weak sparks. The charms he'd placed in her chest produced magic, magic that people would think was hers. He'd found someone that had managed to forge her a Hogwarts letter. He figured once he got her into the school things would work themselves out. He'd never heard of a student being expelled for being pathetic at magic. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Othello Snape stared at the train.   
“It is impressive, isn't it?”  
“You'll be alright without me, mum?”   
“Othello, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Enjoy school, and don't let your father give you too hard of a time. Hermione urged giving her son a smile. She wondered if Severus would ever retire from teaching potions, she hoped every year would be his last working at Hogwarts.   
“Do you think the other kids will be nice?” Othello asked. He wasn't sure about making friends. He'd always been more interested in his books.   
“I'm sure they will.”   
“But...”   
“Othello, you'd better get going. You wouldn't want to be late.” Othello nodded grabbing his trunk and heading toward the train. Hermione watched as he boarded and waved while the train chugged out sight. Once she was alone, Hermione sighed slightly in relief. Nothing had happened. She knew Ron had been released from Azkaban last year. So far, she hadn't seen him, or heard from him. She hoped he'd given up on her, on this whole nonsense, but she couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. Without Othello being home, this was the first time since his release she was going to be alone. She kept her fingers curled around her wand as she made her way home. They'd sold the previous house, she couldn't even walk through the front door without having a panic attack. 

Severus had offered her residence at Hogwarts with him, but she'd declined. It was bad enough for Othello Severus was still teaching. He didn't need both is parents there. She reached the house, let herself in, and set as many wards as she could think of. She'd talk to Ginny later, see if Ron had contacted her. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She really really hoped she was. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Othello slid into the first compartment he found. He looked around, it was empty. He knew the other kids might make fun of him. He knew his father wasn't the most popular of professors. The door of the compartment slid open. A girl stumbled in nearly landing in his lap. Othello caught her.   
“Hello?”  
“I am sorry, sorry, so sorry,” she babbled standing up. “The train started moving...I lost my footing. Can I sit?”   
“Go ahead.” Othello nodded to the empty compartment. The girl sank into one of the seats.   
“I am Terra.”   
“Othello.” Terra nodded her head.   
“Nice to meet you,” Terra stated. Othello pulled out his book watching the girl. She stared out the window.   
“What are you reading?” she asked after a moment.   
“Intro to transfiguration. I want to be ready for classes.”   
“I already read most my books,” Terra said. “I had never thought about magic before I received my letter. Are you from a magic family?”   
“Yes, you're muggle-born?”  
“My father is not a wizard if that is what you mean.”   
“And you're mum?'  
“I do not have a mum,” Terra answered. Othello blinked at the strangeness of her statement but let it drop.   
“Are you nervous?' Othello asked after a moment. “Or excited?”  
“I...do not know, both I guess. What about you?”  
“Same. I mean, I've grown up with magic my whole life, but being around other kids, classes, I'm nervous.”   
“About classes?”  
“Partially yes. My father is one of the professors at Hogwarts. I worry the other kids will dislike me because of him,” Othello admitted softly. Terra smiled.  
“I do not dislike you.”   
“You haven't met my father yet.”   
“I will like you regardless. You are not him. It is starting to get dark out, Othello. Do you think that means we are almost there?”   
“Yes, and thank you, Terra. We should get our robes on.” The pair dressed quickly.   
“What house do you think you will be in? I read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History. I bought the latest edition for researching before school started.” Othello tried not to roll his eyes. His mum could quote that infernal book, and often did.  
“My dad was in Slytherin and mum Gryffindor. But it doesn't mean I'll be in either of those houses. Which one are you hoping for?”  
` “I don't know, I don't think I really belong in any of them. I'm not really anything, just me.”   
“I'm sure you'll belong where ever you're sorted. Looks like the train's stopping.” Othello and Terra joined the rest of the students.   
“Firs' yers!”   
“That's Hagrid. He works as the grounds keeper and teaches care of magical creatures.”  
“Do you know everyone on staff?” Terra asked her brown eyes wide.   
“Yes, don't worry, most of them are pretty nice,” Othello stated with a smile. “Looks like we're getting into the boats. Here, let me help you.” Terra took Othello's help.   
“Thank you,” she stated looking out over the lake. The castle slowly came into view.  
“It's more amazing than I would have thought,” she whispered. Othello nodded. He'd never seen the castle from the lake, in the dark. It was incredible. 

Othello and Terra were shepherded with the other first years into the small room outside the great hall. There Professor McGonagall greeted them.   
“Good evening, students. I am Headmistress McGongall. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your home here for the next seven years. You will earn and lose points for your house by your behavior, academic achievements, and many other things.” The first years watched as the Sorting Hat was brought to the center of the great hall. 

Othello barely listened to its song, but Terra seemed to hang on every word out of its fabric mouth. She trembled slightly.   
“Don't worry, you'll be alright,” Othello promised as Professor McGonagall started calling students. Othello watched the rest of his class being sorted, since his name was towards the end of the alphabet, he got a good chance to see most of the sorting from the back.   
“Snape, Othello!” He gave Terra a reassuring smile. He wondered for a moment what her surname was, since it came after his, but figured he'd find out in a minute. 

The hat had barely touched his head when it announced loudly, “Gryffindor!” Othello nodded handing the hat back. He glanced up at his father who nodded in approval. He'd had no doubt Othello would be in Hermione's house. Othello slid into an empty seat and turned his eyes to front of the room watching the rest of his year being sorted.   
“Wilson, Terra!” Othello watched her walk into the room, her legs shaking slightly. She sat down and waited. The hat was placed on her head. For a moment it was silent, then the moment stretched out longer. Othello saw the look of panic on Terra's face. Finally the hat screamed,  
“Gryffindor!” Othello sighed in relief. Despite the fact Terra seemed a little strange, she was at least interested in being his friend. He only hoped that didn't change after she met his father. 

Terra slid into the seat next to Othello and smiled.   
“Looks like we are in the same house.”  
“Yes.”   
“When do we get our schedules?”  
“I think tomorrow,” Othello answered as Professor McGongall addressed the great hall.   
“Good, I'm looking forward to learning everything, including potions,” Terra stated a smile plastered across her face. Othello blinked, the smile seemed almost fake, but he chalked it up to nerves. Or maybe that was just how Terra smiled?   
“A reminder, all products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are still banned along with a list of over a thousand other items. Mr. Filch has the complete list posted in his office for those who wish to view it. No, that is not a challenge to find an item that is not listed.” Othello nodded. He already knew most of the list, having heard his father complain about several of the pranks the students had pulled over the years.   
“Let the feast begin,” she announced as the food appeared on the table. Othello wondered how the house-elves were doing. He vaguely remembered his mum arguing about them needing to be freed. He helped himself to a full plate and noticed Terra hadn't taken anything.  
“Not hungry? You should eat.”  
“I do not require food at the moment,” she stated watching the other students eat. Othello shrugged, but couldn't help but remember Terra hadn't eaten on the train either. Once everyone had eaten their fill, Professor McGongall addressed the students again.   
“This concludes the feast, you are all dismissed to your dorms, please follow your houses' prefects.” Othello and Terra rose following one of the Gryffindor prefects.   
“This way first years.” She stopped at the portrait. “This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower. To enter, you have to know the password. The current password is “Plum Tree.” The passwords change every fortnight, and please, do not write them down. If you forget the password ask any of your housemates. There is a common area for doing homework and hanging out, and two dorms. The boys to the left and the girls to the right. If you have any questions about the dorms, feel to ask me, any of the other prefects, or our head of house, Professor Longbottom. Does anyone have any questions?” Othello shook his head and glanced at Terra. She was watching the other students. If Othello didn't know better, he'd think she was studying them.   
“If no one has any questions, proceed to your dorms. Your trunks will already be waiting for you. I highly recommend writing your parents, guardians, or whoever as soon as possible. Most will want to know which house you're in. Also, you will receive your schedules tomorrow at breakfast. Good night, first years.” 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra looked at her bed and her roommates. As promised, her things were already set up for her. She didn't have much, just the required items. She looked at the other girls, they all had little personal mementos. Shouldn't she have some too? She tried to remember if she had packed them, but her mind drew a blank.   
“Hello, I'm Elise.”   
“Terra.”   
“Jasmine.”   
“Noki.” Terra listened as the other girls identified themselves. These would be her roommates for the next seven years. One by one the other girls got ready for bed. Terra sat on her bed, but didn't seem sure what to do next.   
“Terra, are you going to bed too?”   
“Yes, in a minute. I need to write my father,” she stated heading down to the common room. She didn't feel tired, didn't she require sleep? The other girls were all going to sleep. She sank into one of the chairs and looked around. No one else was in the common room at the moment. She pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. 

“Dear Father,  
I have been accepted into Gryffindor house, same as Othello Snape. He is slowly becoming my friend. I orchestrated our meeting on the train. The Sorting Hat is confused by me. It said I wasn't like everyone else. What does it mean? Is befriending the other females of my year part of my objective? You did not specify their purpose. I will be meeting Professor Snape tomorrow hopefully. I am not sure how to get close to him as of yet. I am confident I will find a way to carry out the mission you have set before me, Father.  
Terra

Terra tucked the letter into her pocket planning to send it tomorrow. It was already after curfew and she had no interest in being caught outside the tower. She climbed back up the stairs to her dorm, changed into the sleeping garments from her bag, and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and waited for morning. 

The sound of birds chirping alerted Terra that morning had finally arrived. She rose, knowing she had not slept. A small tingle of excitement bubbled in her chest. Today she would officially start her mission. Today she would meet the man she was to ruin.  
“Terra, you're up early,” Noki commented. “Want to walk to breakfast together?” Terra nodded slowly. She did need to fit in, didn't she?  
“I could not sleep,” she admitted as she put her books in her bag and followed Noki into the common room. Othello was no where in sight. Terra frowned, how was she to get close to him and his father if she didn't know where he was?  
“I think the great hall was this way?” Noki said leading Terra. None of the hallway looked familiar.  
“I do not think so, um, we should go this way?” Noki nodded following her. Soon they found themselves standing at the entrance to the great hall. They entered and Terra smiled seeing Othello already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She slid into the seat next to him.  
“Good morning, Othello.”   
“Morning, Terra. Sleep alright?”  
“I do not sleep,” Terra replied looking at the food on the table. Noki was already eating and chatting with another Gryffindor boy. Terra slowly put some eggs on her plate. She pushed them around with her fork as she watched the rest of the students slowly start to trickle into the room.  
“Schedules, pass them down,” someone announced as a piece of parchment found its way into Terra's hands.   
“Good, we have potions this afternoon,” she stated with a blank looking smile. Othello blinked staring at her.   
“I warn you, my father is an not nice,” Othello warned. Terra nodded.   
“So you said yesterday. I am sure it will be alright,” she commented continuing to move the eggs around her plate not actually eating anything.   
“Transfiguration first, think it'll be interesting?” Noki asked turning her attention back to Terra. She completely ignored Othello.   
“I am kind of afraid of it, imagine making things into other things...” Terra whispered shuddering.   
“I think it'll be fun, we can help each other if you're still scared,” Othello stated giving Terra a smile.  
“Does this make us friends?” she asked.   
“You want to be friends with him? He's Snape's son,” Noki muttered glaring at Othello.   
“That would be Professor Snape to you, Miss Chang. Ten points from Gryffindor.”   
“Good morning, sir,” Othello and Terra said quickly. He glanced at them, nodded, and made his way to the head table.   
“He did not seem too bad to me,” Terra whispered. Othello smiled.   
“Wait until you have him in class,” he warned. 

The students were dismissed from breakfast for their first classes. Terra and Othello made their way to the transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration was being taught by Headmistress McGonagall for the foreseeable future.   
“Everyone, please take a seat.” Once everyone had found a seat, she continued, “Welcome to transfiguration. I warn you the subject is difficult, but I do believe you'll all be able to manage. Now, please get your wands out. Today we will be trying to turn toothpicks into needles.” She demonstrated the spell. “You will be working in pairs. You may pick your partner.” Othello looked over at Terra. She nodded.   
“Please begin,” Professor McGonagall announced. Othello moved over to Terra's table.   
“Do you wish to try first, Othello?”   
“Sure,” Othello waved his wand and watched as nothing happened.   
“I did that right?”  
“Yes, it looked right. I guess it is my turn?” Othello nodded encouragingly. Terra raised her wand, copied the movement and said the incantation. Small sparks flew from her wand and landed on the toothpick, setting it on fire. Within seconds, Professor McGonagall was at their table. She put the toothpick out.   
“Which one of you?”  
“Me,” Terra admitted. “I do not know what I did wrong.”   
“Practice, Miss Wilson. Mister Snape, give it a try?” He did as instructed, but as before the toothpick did not change. “Practice for you also.” Terra and Othello made their way from the classroom both disappointed neither had managed to do anything.   
“Mum said she managed to get it to change like the first time,” Othello muttered.   
“At least we can practice together,” Terra said with one of her strange smiles.   
“True, besides, no one else got it either,” Othello shrugged. 

Their next class was charms, in which Terra didn't do much better. They were supposed to be learning the levitation charm.  
“Look, Terra! Look, my feather! It's hovering!” Othello exclaimed happily. Terra smiled waving her wand and watching as once again sparks shot from her wand and set the feather on fire. A few of the sparks flew and nearly set Noki and Pice's feather on fire also. She earned more homework of extra practice. Thankfully Professor Flitwick realized she hadn't meant to do anything wrong and didn't give her detention.   
“I do not think I am magical after all, unless setting things on fire is magic,” she whispered as they left the classroom.   
“Of course you are, otherwise, how'd you get accepted here?” Terra shrugged. Her eyes stung and she brushed her fingertips against them. It did not ease the feeling much.   
“We've got lunch next, at least you can't set that on fire.” Terra blinked. He was right, lunch was next.   
“I could set something on fire. It would only be a matter of me waving my wand at it,” Terra stated.   
“Good job in class, Othello,” Noki stated sliding into a seat across from Othello and Terra.  
“Um, thank you, Noki.”  
“Do you think you could help me later? I couldn't get mine to do anything!”   
“Um, sure, I can help you and Terra.”   
“Really? Her? You want to help her? All she'll do is light you on fire. You need a study partner that isn't a complete wreck.” Noki glared at Terra, who was pretending to study a roll. She looked over at Noki.   
“I am sorry, I did not mean to set your feather on fire,” Terra stated.   
“Just like you didn't mean to set the toothpick on fire too? You're weird, you don't even have an pictures of your family or anything, and you talk strange.” Terra stared before she rose, dropped the roll on the table and nearly ran from the room.   
“Now look what you did,” Othello nearly yelled getting up and going to follow Terra.   
“Weirdos,” Noki muttered turning back to her lunch, not even noticing Professor Snape watching her from the head table. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes stung, her chest hurt. Why could words make her feel like this, how could words hurt?   
“Terra? Are you in there? It's Othello!” She pulled her gaze from the mirror and glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on the toilets and she stared at them in confusion for a moment. She shook her head and opened the door revealing Othello's worried face.   
“Are you alright?”  
“I am...confused, but fine,” she answered. “Is it time for potions? I am sorry for running away. I do not understand why her words had that affect.”   
“Because they were mean, because she wanted to hurt you with them.” Terra nodded slowly. Words could hurt if you wanted them to, she needed to remember this for later.   
“Ready to go?” she asked after a moment. “It would make no sense to miss class because of Noki's words. Maybe I will be good at potions?” Othello laughed.  
“If not, there's still plenty of things to set on fire,” he joked causing Terra to smile slightly since she could tell he didn't mean harm. Befriending Othello so far had been the easiest part of her mission. She wondered if the rest would be this easy. 

Terra blinked as she followed Othello into the dungeon. The dank walls bothered her for some reason. She took the seat next to Othello.   
“Looks like we have this class with the Slytherins,” he commented. “I wonder if Father will favor them since I'm in Gryffindor?” he added softly as an after thought. Terra shrugged. Professor Snape favored the Slytherins, if that was the case, then why was she sorted into Gryffindor? Wouldn't it have made more sense for her to be in Slytherin? She would have been closer to Professor Snape that way, would not she have?   
“Good afternoon class, put those wands away. There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. Now, potions is a finicky subject, and one that requires a certain touch. I have no doubt most of you will not have the mind for it. However, it is a required subject until your sixth year and therefore I must ask you to limit the amount of damage you do by picking a partner that has some clue as to what they are doing! Now, please divide into pairs.” 

Terra glanced at Othello, he nodded.   
“See, no wands mean nothing is getting set on fire,” he stated. Terra gave him a small smile. He couldn't help but notice this one did not look as fake as her others.   
“Now that everyone has picked a partner, the instructions are both on the board and in your textbook. Begin.” Othello went to grab the ingredients while Terra started setting up their station.  
“Ms. Chang, where on the board does it say you need flexseed root?”   
“I...I thought this was something else, sir.” Terra smirked as Noki got in trouble. Part of her wished Professor Snape had just let her brew the potion wrong and then yelled at her.   
“Here we go, don't worry, Terra. You're going to be amazing at this. I already know how to the basics so why don't you start this one.” She nodded following the instructions on the board perfectly. Even when the room started being filled with smoke, Terra had no problem reading the board.   
“Mr. Snape, Miss Wilson.”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Who stirred this?”   
“I did sir,” Terra whispered looking up at their professor. Her light brown eyes met his dark ones, and she hoped for a second there would be some connection. Something that was going to make this easier. All she saw in his eyes was a shimmer of pride. Nothing that remotely resembled any attraction to her. She nearly sighed in relief.  
“Good job, Miss Wilson, five points for Gryffindor.” Othello smiled at Terra. Professor Snape gave his son the slightest of nods before returning to the rest of the class. At the end of class, only Terra and Othello and two other pairs had managed to make the potion correctly.   
“See, I told you that you'd be good at something,” Othello stated as they left the dungeon. Terra nodded.  
“Your father is not nearly as scary as you led me to believe,” she stated. Othello shook his head.  
“He's usually worse. Maybe it was because you were my partner?”   
“Perhaps. I think I will like potions,” Terra commented. The fact that her target taught the subject had nothing to do with her feelings about it either. She realized, she genuinely liked the subject. It was something she could understand, something she didn't need her wand for, and most of all, out of all the subjects she had today, it had made her feel something. Was this happiness? 

The Gryffindors lined up for their next class, herbology. Terra stayed near Othello as they entered Greenhouse One.   
“There are a lot of plants,” she said after a moment. “I do not know if I like plants. I have never had one.”  
“We always had a small garden, mostly herbs and potion ingredients. Sometimes Mum would sneak something pretty in though,” Othello commented.  
“Your mum? Your father likes your mum?”   
“I guess so, I mean, they kiss all the time, when he's home anyway.” She nodded. Information about the Snape household could be very important.   
“That sounds nice,” she replied not knowing what else to say. Was kissing good? She knew it led to other parts of a relationship. She knew that she would most likely have to kiss Professor Snape in order to fulfill her mission. The thought made something in her inners shift a bit. It was not a pleasant feeling.   
“It is, they do love each other. There was a whole mess before I was born and I think that brought them closer together. Although, Mum does worry about me a lot, she was terrified with me leaving for school.” Terra filed that information away. Maybe Othello's mum would be useful to the mission? Or a potential threat?   
“What about you?”  
“My Father is happy I am at school. I do not have a mother.”  
“Why not?” Otello asked. “Did something happen to her? I'm sorry.”   
“She does not exist. There is only Father. Professor Longbottom is speaking.” Terra turned her attention to the front of the greenhouse. Othello blinked at how fast she had changed the subject, but realized he had asked her a fairly personal question. Terra liked Herbology. She didn't have to use her wand. Nothing blew up and the soil was soothing between her fingers. She wondered why it would have such a calming effect on her while others were complaining about how they found the sensation gross. 

“Terra, want me to try and help you with your charms homework tonight?” Othello asked as their class walked back to the castle. The sky above them shook with thunder. Terra froze at the sound. Her eyes widened and a strange sensation filled her chest. Othello turned and realized she wasn't following him.  
“Terra?” He walked back to her. Her eyes were fixed on the sky. “Terra? Come on, let's get inside before the storm starts.”   
“It is powerful,” she whispered not moving. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky followed quickly by another crack of thunder.   
“Terra, come on.” She continued to stare. Othello looked at her, at her eyes. They were still wide with what he thought was fear. He grabbed her hand and yanked her along with him. Finally they reached the castle. The rain poured from the sky missing them only be a minute. Othello sighed in relief.   
“Why did you grab me?”  
“To keep you from getting soaked. I didn't think you wanted to get drenched.”  
“Oh, thank you. Getting soaked would be bad?”   
“Your clothes would be all wet and your books might have gotten ruined. If you catch a chill, you'll be sick.”   
“Right. I would not want that,” Terra agreed giving Othello a smile. “I believe it is dinner time?”   
“It will be in about fifteen minutes. Come on, we have time to put our things away before then. What did you think of your first day?”  
“I do not like charms, or Noki,” Terra answered causing Othello to laugh.  
“We'll work on your charms and transfiguration. You're good at potions though.”   
“That is true. Maybe I can learn the other things.” They put their bags in the common room.   
“You hungry?”   
“I do not require nourishment. You eat, I will remain here. I need to write a letter to my Father. It has come to my attention I do not have the personal items required for habitation in a dorm.”  
“You should eat, Terra. You didn't eat lunch either.”   
“I do not require nourishment, Othello. You do. Maybe if I read more about the theory of the charm I will understand how to do it?”  
“I'll bring you back something,” Othello promised before leaving Terra alone in the tower. 

Terra stared at the piece of parchment in front of her. She'd told Othello she needed to write her father, at first, it had merely been an excuse not to go to dinner, but she realized she might as well get it over with. Maybe he would send her somethings that would make her part of the dorm a little more... friendly? 

Dear Father,  
it has come to my attention that I am unable to interact with my peers correctly. Since you have not yet written me about if I should befriend them or not, the point has become moot. I am not liked by them. I am getting closer to Othello and met Professor Snape for the first time. He is a very... I will carry out the mission you have placed before me. Othello asks me why I do not eat, I have told him I do not require nourishment, but I do not understand why. Could you enlighten me? Also, the other girls have pictures and things from home. It has not gone unnoticed that I do not. Could you please send me somethings to make my integration more smooth?  
Terra. 

Terra studied the letter for a moment before nodding. It conveyed enough of what she wanted. She knew the other students would be at dinner and unlikely to disturb her if she walked to the owlry and mailed it now. 

She slipped out of the tower and looked around. Everyone appeared to be at dinner, which made her smile. She blinked wondering why she was smiling. She knew that people smiled when happy. Why did being alone make her happy? She pushed the thoughts aside and made her way to the owlry.   
There several owls crowded around her hoping she'd brought them some tidbits from dinner.   
“I don't have anything for you to eat, but I do have a letter to my Father, would one of you like to deliver it?” she asked. She tied the letter to the first owl that come forward and sent it on its way. 

She had nearly made it back to the tower when she ran into the rest of her house returning from dinner.   
“Where have you been?” Noki asked looking her over. “Playing with the giant squid? You have ink all over you.”   
Terra looked down at her uniform. She hadn't noticed that her quill had dripped when she'd been writing.   
“I was writing a letter,” she stated. “Now, excuse me, I have homework to do,” she said trying to push past Noki. Noki laughed and crossed her arms.  
“What? You're going set the tower on fire too?”  
“It was an accident,” Terra whispered, her eyes starting to sting. She turned and ran the other direction still trying to figure out why words hurt so much. Maybe that was something she should have asked Father. He probably would have known. 

Terra pushed open the door to the potions lab. It was empty. She nodded. At least here, if something caught fire, it wouldn't hurt anything else. Part of her hoped Professor Snape would be here, she wasn't sure if she was ready to start actively serving her mission. She still felt strange when she thought about the facts of what she was supposed to do.   
“Do others have trouble doing what their parents order?” she asked the empty room. She nodded, as if pretending to hear something. She hated the silence that answered her. Trying to ignore the strange feelings, she pulled out her feather, her wand and started to trying to levitate it again, hoping this time, nothing would catch on fire. 

The next week wasn't any better. Terra still couldn't levitate a feather or change a needle into anything except tinder for a fire.   
“You don't even belong here, you're not a witch, you're just a freak,” Noki had said after the third charms class. Terra looked at the floor. She was not to draw too much attention to herself. Her father had finally written her back. He, however, had not sent any items to make her appear more normal. 

Terra,   
who cares about what the stupid girls have? Ignore them, but don't get in too much trouble. You're there for a reason, remember? Get on with it. Maybe try being a bit more intelligent? Oh, and don't forget to smile, people like people who smile. I'm sure Snape will love to seeing you smile. I will see you at the Christmas holidays. I hope you'll have made something that resembles progress by then. 

Her father hadn't even signed his letter. Terra had started hating her blank wall, her unpersonalized desk, everything. Every time she thought of the mission, it made her stomach feel so odd. Not pleasant at all. But she couldn't fail. She was sure if she failed, something horrible would happen to her.   
“Terra? Something wrong?” she heard Othello ask. He'd stayed behind to talk to Professor Flitwick about something.   
“Just Noki,” she answered. “Do you think I do not belong here? That I am not magic?”  
“Terra, you've got to be magic to be here. You got a letter, same as everyone else. Maybe there's something wrong with your wand? Did it choose you at Ollivanders?”   
“No? My father gave it to me.”   
“See, there's the problem. Come on, let's go talk to Professor Longbottom! He'll know what to do about you not having a proper wand,” Othello said. Terra stared at the wand in her hand. It didn't feel any different than any other item when she held it. Maybe Othello was right? Maybe there was something wrong with her wand? She hurried to catch up with him, a slight smile crossing her face.

Othello raised his hand and knocked on Professor Longbottom's office door.   
“Come in,” a voice called. Othello pushed the door open, stepping aside so Terra could enter first.   
“Mister Snape, Miss Wilson, how can I help you?”   
“Sir, we have reason to believe something might be wrong with Terra's wand. She says her father gave it to her, and it didn't chose her. She also can't seem to do simple spells with it. She's really trying, sir.”   
“Is this true, Miss Wilson?”  
“Yes, sir. I set things on fire every time I try to do a spell.”   
“Maybe I see your wand?” he asked. Terra nodded holding it out to him. He took it gently and studied it. “Do you know the wood or core?”  
“No, sir. My father handed it to me before dropping me off at the train, sir. He said I needed it to do magic.”   
“I see, may I keep this overnight? I want to ask some other professors their thoughts.”   
“You may. I can focus on writing my essays tonight. I have a lovely one on the properties of moonstone to write for Professor Snape,” Terra answered. Professor Longbottom stared at her for a second. He'd never heard of any of Snape's essays being called 'lovely'.   
“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll hopefully have your wand back to you tomorrow.”   
“No, thank you, Professor, for helping me,” Terra answered giving him what Othello had mentally dubbed her 'fake' smile. It never reached her eyes and it seemed part of an act to him. Professor Longbottom dismissed the pair and they exited the office, Terra excited about the possibility that maybe she would be able to do magic after all. 

The next morning, Terra was called to Professor Longbottom's office.   
“It is about my wand, want to come, Othello? Since you are the one who came up with the idea?”  
“He'll probably just kick me out, but I can stand in the hallway and offer moral support,” Othello agreed. The pair reached the office and Terra knocked on the door.  
“Please, come in Miss Wilson. I'm willing to believe Mister Snape is also with you?”  
“He is, but he said he could wait in the hallway.”   
“He is more than welcome to come in if you wish.”   
Terra nodded.   
“I would like him here,” she said. Othello walked in and sat down next to Terra. They both looked at Professor Longbottom.  
“You found something wrong with my wand?” she asked.   
“Miss Wilson, you said your father gave you this wand?”  
“Yes, sir.”   
“Do you know where he got it?”  
“No, sir. He only just handed it to me before I left for school.”   
“The first time you used it was here?”  
“Correct. Why? Is there something wrong with it?”  
“Miss Wilson, this wand was reported stolen about eleven years ago.”  
Terra's eyes widened. Stolen? Why would anyone steal a wand?   
“I take you had no idea.”  
“No, sir. I did not. Is that why I am unable to cast spells correctly?”  
“It might be. It might be something else entirely. Terra, I'm going to need to take this to the Headmistress. I can not, however, in good conscience give you back your wand. I'll make sure the other professors know your circumstances.”  
“Sir, um, I can not ask my father for a new wand. I do not think he will take me to get one either,” Terra said, the letter playing on her mind. It was part of her mission, but would another wand work? Or would it be as useless as the first? Neville noticed Terra's expression. He made the decision right there that something more needed to be done for this girl.   
“I will also have someone escort you to Diagon Alley this coming weekend to get a new wand, one that chooses you,” he said. Terra felt her eyes widen. Felt the warm feeling flare in her. She could get a new wand, one that was hers entirely.   
“Thank you, Professor Longbottom,” Terra whispered. There was a prick in her chest, a small hitch in her voice. The idea of someone taking her to make sure she had the proper things felt completely foreign to her.   
“I'll write you and Mister Snape both passes to your second classes, and excused notes for your first class,” Professor Longbottom added, handing Terra and Othello each a slip of paper. “Also, if you run into any trouble because of this, please come see me or Headmistress McGonagall, please.”   
“Yes, sir,” Othello and Terra said before leaving the office. Neville watched them leave, shaking his head. There was more to this any Terra knew, than he could figure out. Why had she had a stolen wand? He made a note to have Professor McGonagall look into the girl's home situation. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. 

“Miss Wilson, are you ready to go?” Professor Snape asked, looking at the girl standing before him. She wasn't wearing a coat, a cloak, anything to keep her warm. The weather hadn't been terribly cold, but it was cold enough.  
“I am, sir,” she answered, giving him a smile. He nodded.   
“Very well then. Professor Longbottom has instructed me to take you to Ollivanders, and only Ollivanders. We will not tarry by looking at books or whatever else it is you want. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir,” Terra answered. She could barely believe her luck when she'd found out Professor Snape would be the one escorting her to get a new wand. This was perfect. She'd be alone with him. Maybe, she could figure out a way to make him like her? Not that it mattered if he actually liked her. All he had to do was something inappropiate enough for her mission and... she wasn't sure what would happen after that.   
“Good, let us go then,” Professor Snape said, leading Terra to the fireplace. They would travel by floo powder. Terra followed Professor Snape through the fireplace, awing at being able to travel this way. Professor Snape noticed her shocked expression. He'd forgotten that Othello had told him the girl was a Muggle-born. That made the issue with the stolen wand that much more confusing.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Professor Snape led Terra down the street.   
“Thank you for doing this for me, sir,” Terra said, realizing the professor was walking slow enough for her to keep up.   
“You are welcome, Miss Wilson. I know you are friends with my son, Othello.”   
“Yes, sir. He has really been nice to me while others have not,” she replied. She wondered if sympathy would help lead to accomplishing in her mission. She couldn't help but watch Professor Snape's face as they walked. Othello looked a bit like him, especially in the face. They had the same distinguished nose. Terra felt the corners of her mouth turning upward.   
“Here we are. Do you want me to come in with you?”  
“No, I shall be fine, I believe. Do I need money?”  
“The school has taken care of it already, Miss Wilson.”   
“Thank you, sir,” Terra said, pushing open the door to Ollivanders' shop. She marveled at the boxes lining the walls.   
“Good afternoon, you must be Miss Wilson,” a man said, looking her over. Terra nodded.  
“I am, sir,” she replied. “I am here about getting a new wand.”   
“Yes, yes, let's see. How about this one?”   
Terra felt a wand being slid into her hand. Nothing happened.   
“Hmm, not that one, no, no. What about... this one?”   
Terra found herself holding another one, this one much longer. Again, nothing happened. Terra frowned. Shouldn't something happen? What if there really was something wrong with her and it wasn't because of the wand?   
“Possibly?”   
Terra watched as the man retrieved a wand from a top shelf. He held it out to her. She took it, waited, and didn't even react when nothing happened.   
“A difficult customer, not to worry, dear. There is a wand for everyone,” he promised. Terra nodded. She didn't believe him. There wasn't a wand for her, something was wrong with her. Maybe she wasn't even a witch?   
“Hmm, maybe... possibly... what about?” the man mumbled, pulling box after box from the walls. He rejected them all before grabbing one that had been near the bottom.   
“Vine wood, thirteen inch, core is a feather of a ruby thresher,” he said as he handed Terra the wand. For a moment, it seemed like the others. Nothing was happening. Suddenly the whole shop filled with light. Terra found herself levitating an inch above the ground. Light flowed from her chest. The man nodded as the glow faded and Terra sank to her feet.   
“Ahh, there we go. I told you, there is a wand for everyone, even someone like you, Miss Wilson. Treat it well,” he added before ushering her from the shop. Professor Snape was waiting outside for her.  
“Did one of the wands chose you?”   
“Yes, sir, an odd one at that, I have never heard of a ruby thrasher before,” she replied. Professor Snape nodded.  
“It is a rare bird. You can research it once we return to the castle, come along now, Miss Wilson. As I said, we will not tarry.”  
“Yes, sir,” Terra stated, following him back towards the Leaky Cauldron wondering how much trouble she would be in for not doing anything to Professor Snape while she'd had the chance. 

“Did you find one?” Othello asked, the moment Terra walked into the common room.   
“I did, it chose me. Apparently the core is a feather from a rare bird. Your father said I could research it.”  
“He would say something like that,” Othello laughed. “Oh, there was an owl for you while you were out. I managed to get the letter for you, after giving the bird a few treats. The poor thing looked half starved. I hope it actually went to the owlery and got something to eat.”   
“Me too. It was a brown owl, kind of dumb expression on its face?” Terra asked. She already knew the answer. No one else would be writing her here.   
“Yes, how'd you know?”  
“It is from my father,” Terra answered, taking the letter from Othello. “I want to read this in private,” she stated, rushing up the stairs to the girls' dorm. She sank onto her bed and opened the letter. She was glad no one else knew of her mission, otherwise her father would have most likely sent a howler to scream at her. The letter itself was bad enough. 

Terra,  
you little idiot! You had the perfect chance! I know you were at Diagon Alley with Snape, I know you were alone with him and nothing? Everyone saw you and him! Everyone saw you standing not close enough, not smiling enough. You'd better have done something by Christmas holidays! Or I will pull you out Hogwarts. Don't make me regret making you!

Terra let the letter fall to the floor. Her chest hurt and her head was spinning. The Christmas holidays would be here soon enough. The thought of her mission, of doing what she needed to do, made her tremble.   
“No, I do not have to do this. I am... I belong here. I have a wand, a wand that chose me.” She grabbed a sheet of parchment and jotted down a hasty response to her father's letter, telling him she had gotten a new wand. There had been something wrong with the old one.

Father, I had to procure a new wand. My old one did not work properly. I am sorry I am failing at my mission. I do not believe Diagon Alley was the correct time to act upon it. Yes, there were many people there, and many people would be witnesses. I need to make sure it happens behind closed doors because that will be most believable.

Terra looked over the letter. It would have to do. She hated lying, hated how it sounded like she was still on track with the mission. The mission was slowly becoming her worst nightmare. 

She almost mentioned how much she disliked her mission, how she did not want to do it. Professor Snape and Othello had been nothing but kind to her. She just couldn't bring herself to put those words on paper. She quietly slipped out of the tower and walked towards the owlery. She still had a few months to find a way do make this work before the holiday. She needed Hogwarts and she was certain, beyond certain, she truly did somehow belong here. 

Terra raised her wand, staring at the toothpick sitting on the table in front of her. She could hear Othello breathing, watching her. With a trembling hand she waved her wand, said the words and waited. The toothpick did not catch on fire, but instead turned a slightly odd color. Terra's eyes widened as she heard Othello cheering quietly.   
“Very nice, Miss Wilson. Although it is still not a needle, it is indeed silver in color.”   
Terra felt something bubbling in her chest, a smile spreading across her face without her thinking about it. She'd finally done it. She'd finally done real magic!   
“Lucky break,” Noki hissed behind her. “Don't expect to do that again, freak,” she added, before the bell announcing class was over rang. Terra ignored Noki as she swept her books into her bag and walked from the classroom with Othello.   
“I did it,” she exclaimed, her chest feeling as though it would burst. She was starting to get used to these strange new sensations. They were becoming more and more frequent as time passed. It was nearly Halloween now.   
“See, it was the wand,” Othello stated. “You're going to be an amazing witch, a brilliant little witch,” he added as the pair reached the potions' lab. Professor Snape watched them enter and take their seats. Terra looked up at him, for a brief moment their eyes met and then she quickly looked away, her cheeks reddening. Othello didn't notice. Today they were all working individually. Othello was seated away from Terra today. 

Terra tried to focus on the instructions on the board. Usually she loved potions, but today, her mind would not stay on task. The letter from her father weighed heavily on her mind. She had to do this, she had to succeed in this mission. Her stomach hurt just thinking about it.   
“Miss Wilson, what is the third line?” Professor Snape asked. Terra looked up at the board.  
“Powdered unicorn horn, sir,” she whispered, her eyes prickling as she felt her body tremble. Something was wrong with her. She didn't understand why she was shaking, or why her head felt strange.   
“Miss Wilson, what did you add to your potion?”   
“Powdered bicorn horn, sir, I am sorry,” she whispered, watching as the potion in her cauldron bubbled.   
“Evanesco,” Professor Snape stated, vanishing Terra's messed up potion in one sweep. “Start again, please, Miss Wilson,” he stated before moving on to the next student. Terra blinked, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She couldn't figure out what had happened. The panic she'd felt, the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She needed to be good at potions to get Professor Snape's attention. She couldn't believe she had messed up in front of him. 

“Terra? What happened?” Othello asked after class. He'd caught up with Terra quickly.   
“I do not know,” she answered. “I was distracted. It will not happen again,” she promised both him and herself. If she didn't do this, didn't succeed, she would not be allowed back. If she failed, she would never see Othello again. That thought made her chest hurt more than anything else. She didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to make a move towards Professor Snape and soon. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra slipped from the dorm. It was late. She knew she would get in trouble for being out after hours if anyone caught her. She found her way to Professor Snape's chambers. She had no idea how she knew where they were. Maybe her father had told her at some point, it was vital to her mission after all. She stood there in the hallway, trembling as she looked at the door. This was the perfect time to act. It was late, no one would know what had really happened until it was too late. She raised her hand to knock, but froze. She thought about Othello telling her how much his mother and father loved each other. Othello would be hurt if she did this. She was his friend and she was trying to destroy his family. Nearly screaming in mental agony, Terra turned from the door and ran from the castle until she ended up curled up on the ground by one of the greenhouses. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth, trying to make the pain stop, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. She wanted to obey her father. She wanted to save her friendship with Othello. How could she do both, why did she have to chose between her father and Othello? 

The morning had started dawning with an almost impossibly bright orange sunrise. Terra raised her head at the changing light. She had been sitting there, in one position since she'd fled the castle. She'd been here all night, sitting outside the greenhouse wondering what to do. She still hadn't figured out an answer. There was no answer. She was completely unaware she had actually fallen asleep sitting there. She wiped her face, the morning dew cold against her skin.   
“That did not help,” she muttered. She glanced back at the castle. She had to go back. She knew that, she could not stay out here, stay away from everything making her head and heart hurt. 

She knew the other students would be starting to wake. Slowly, she rose to her feet, noticing her limbs seemed harder to move this morning. It had gotten cold last night, but not quite the point of there being a frost. She stretched, her joints making small popping sounds.

Her fingers brushed against her leg and she blinked in shock. Her flesh felt different. It was cold to the touch, something she didn't think she'd ever experienced. She wondered what it meant, but quickly dismissed it. It wasn't important either. The only thing that was important was the mission, she couldn't allow herself to fail, she didn't want to leave Hogwarts and the only friend she'd ever had. 

Terra had managed to memorize the schedules of the other houses, of the people patrolling the school. She slipped back up to Gryffindor tower without getting caught. Once inside, she curled up on one of the couches in the common room.   
“Terra!? There are you are!” Othello exclaimed, appearing in the doorway. Terra looked up at him. She hadn't realized anyone had noticed her missing. No one should have noticed her missing.   
“Yes, I am here,” she answered.  
“I was looking for you. I know you sneaked out last night, don't lie and say you didn't.”   
“I did, but I was not able to accomplish what I had planned. I... I am sorry to have worried you. We should head to breakfast, we don't want to be late,” she added.   
“Right, as long as you're alright. Where were you?”  
“Trying to figure things out. I did not succeed.”   
“Maybe I could help you?” Othello offered. Terra shook her head, giving him her fake smile.   
“No, this is my problem and mine alone. I shall, in time, figure it out, one way or another,” she answered, wishing she could just get her mission over with, wishing she didn't care about Othello, that she didn't care about other people's feelings. She wondered how her father expected her to overcome this development. She knew better than to try and write him. He wouldn't care how uncomfortable she was doing this, he didn't care about anything she wanted or had to say.   
“Terra? You look like you're a million miles away, knut for your thoughts?”  
“I just, I just realized something, about my family. It is nothing,” she answered, realizing other students, Othello, all talked about their parents with love, with affection. Her father was nothing like that. A small bit of doubt about everything started growing in the back of her mind, one that she didn't even realize was there.  
“Breakfast then? We might have some time to work on going over the levitation charm before class?” Othello offered.   
“Sounds good,” Terra answered, grabbing her bag and following him from the common room.

Terra hadn't expected the winter holidays to come so quickly. It had seemed like time had sped up. One moment it was Autumn and the next there was snow falling outside the Great Hall.   
“Are you staying here for the holiday?” she asked Othello.   
“No, I'm going home, and you're coming with me. I already cleared it with my parents. Mum wants to meet you and, well, Father already knows we're friends. It'll be great,” Othello promised. Terra nodded. Alone in the Snapes' house, that would be perfect for her mission. The mission that she kept trying to not think about, the mission that made her stomach hurt every time it managed to wiggle from the back of her mind and into the forefront. 

Dear Father,  
an oppurtunity has arisen that will be perfect for my mission. I will be staying with Professor Snape and his family over the Winter hols. This will give me exactly what I need to complete the mission. I will write you about its success.

Terra

Terra sealed the letter and sent it off. If she lied, told her father she was going to go through with it. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't pull her away from the school and her only friend. She was packing a small bag when Noki stuck her head in the dorm.   
“Whatcha doing, freak girl?”  
“ I am packing a bag to take with me,” Terra answered. “I will be spending the holiday at a friend's house.”   
“Guess your father doesn't want you, does he? Little freak like you?” Noki teased. Terra blinked, responding before she had a chance to think, to stop herself. Her fist hit Noki's nose. Noki screamed, cupping her face as she ran from the room. Terra stared at her hand, her fist for a moment before returning to her packing. 

“You broke Noki's nose,” Othello stated the next morning as they headed down to breakfast. Noki hadn't been able to prove Terra had broken her nose. Terra wouldn't admit to it, getting detention might keep her from leaving for the holidays and thus interfering with the plan.   
“I merely defended myself,” Terra answered with shrug. Othello only laughed.   
“Ready to go, then?”   
“Yes,” she answered.  
“We're leaving after dinner tonight. Father has to stay for the feast.”   
“That is logical,” Terra commented, giving him a smile. This one almost reached her eyes. Othello noticed but didn't comment. 

That night, Terra, Othello and Professor Snape left through the floo to the Snapes' home.   
“Welcome home. You must be Terra. Othello let me know you were coming,”   
“Thank you,” Terra replied.   
“You're going to be staying the guest room, it's the third door to the right on top of the stairs,” Hermione stated. Terra nodded, carrying her bag up. She made a mental note of everything. Professor Snape's office. His and Hermione's room. Othello's room. 

That night, she made her way from her room down the hall. She could hear Professor Snape working downstairs. Othello had said he had a lab down there. That would be perfect. Terra started down the stairs. Her stomach turned and she ran for the loo. She heaved bile from her stomach. She couldn't do this. She couldn't hurt the few people that had shown her kindness. She wasn't even aware as she walked back to her room and closed the door. 

The next two days were perfect. Othello and Terra worked on school work in the dining room. Terra put the whole mission from her mind. Surely her father would think she was working on it, and hopefully leave her alone. It was around ten at night of the second day when everything went wrong. Terra heard someone yelling outside. Everyone ran to the door. 

Ron was standing there, yelling at the house.   
Terra froze. Her father was here!   
“You little traitor!” he screamed, waving his wand. Othello pushed Terra aside. She stumbled, but managed to keep her footing. Her chest pounded, her nostrils flaring.   
“Stand aside!” Ron yelled, aiming his wand at Othello. The world seemed to freeze as he yelled something, a spell. White light shot from the wand. Terra shoved Othello to the ground as the spell hit her in the chest. She flew backwards, blood seeping through her jumper. Then, everything returned to normal speed. Othello was standing over her, his black eyes wide with fear.   
“Terra, Terra, stay with me,” he whispered, cradling Terra in his arms. She blinked unable to understand this pain, the liquid soaking her. She heard Professor Snape shouting something, heard her father screaming. The words started to blur together. She wanted to close her eyes so badly.  
“No! Terra, you can not leave me,” Othello yelled, shaking Terra slightly. She blinked her eyes open again, the tears Othello was crying falling onto her face.   
“Move aside,” she heard someone say. Othello moved slightly as something was pressed against Terra's chest.   
“She can't bleed, she's a bloody golem! She's not even real!” her father was yelling. Terra blinked. The pain felt real, the blood that had been gushing from her chest felt real. She looked over at Othello. He shrugged.   
“I don't know Terra,” he whispered, letting the healers work on her. The pain had subsided some. The bleeding had stopped. Terra smiled at Othello.   
“She'll be alright in a minute or so, but the aurors are going to want a statement from both of you.”   
Othello nodded, holding Terra's hand in his. Professor Snape had walked over to them. Slowly, they helped Terra to her feet. The world spun slightly and she wrapped an arm around Othello.   
“I am real?” she asked, looking at Professor Snape. “My father...”   
“Was wrong,” Othello stated.   
“Let's get you to St. Mungos, just as precaution,” Professor Snape stated, wrapping an arm around each of the children. Terra nodded. Maybe there she could get some answers. 

“Miss Wilson, all of our scans show that you are a completely human girl.”   
“But how is that possible? My father created me, I... he said I was a golem?”   
“I might have an answer to that,” a voice stated from the doorway. Terra looked over at the man standing there. He had long red hair, the same shade as her father's.   
“Mister Weasley, what brings you here?” the healer asked.   
“The aurors raided my brother's hide out. There was more than enough proof to convict him. There were also several detailed diagrams on how to make a golem, which Miss Wilson started out as. However, there is a magical artifact, well was, called the Heart of Amara. The stories tell about the heart taking a golem and changing them into a human person through an act of selflessness,” Bill explained. Terra leaned back against the bed. Othello. She'd saved Othello, she'd put her own life on the line to save him.   
“I saved Othello,” she whispered. “It made me real?”  
“I did, and I'm terribly sorry about not having met you before, Miss Wilson. I'm Bill Weasley, your... well, I guess I'm your Uncle.”   
“Oh. I... It is nice to meet you,” Terra answered. There was a knock on the door. Terra turned and saw Professor Snape and Othello standing there.   
“Othello!” Terra exclaimed. “I am a real girl after all!”   
“Great!”   
Professor Snape nodded to Bill who stepped out into the hallway. Terra looked at the two Snapes and smiled at them.   
“Thank you, sir, for having me for the holidays. I am terribly sorry for what happened.”   
“Miss Wilson, it is not your fault. We do not choose who our families are. Nor are we responsible for their actions. You are welcome to return to our home for the remainder of holiday if you'd like.”   
“Thank you sir,” she whispered, the whole day crashing on her. She'd been created to do something horrible. She was real. Her father was a horrid man. She had a family... It was all too much. Terra was barely aware of the tears that had started running down her face.   
“Terra? What's wrong?”   
“I don't... who am I, Othello? I do not know. That man in the hallway, he says he is my uncle. But the man I thought my father... I was a tool to him, not a person.”   
“I'll tell you who you are, Terra. You're Terra, my best friend. You're the girl who broke Noki's nose. You're the one who went against everything you were supposed to be. You found your own path. You're a good person, Terra, and-” Othello paused, looking at his father and his mother who had just walked into the room. Terra looked at them too. They were holding hands, both smiling, the way a family should be.   
“If you want, you can be Terra Snape, my sister,” Othello stated. Terra let out a small gasp. She looked at the adults who simply nodded.   
“You want to adopt me? Despite what I did?”   
“As I said, your father's actions were not yours, Terra. You are not responsible for what he did to us.”   
“But what if he comes back? Would I not just be placing you all in danger again?”  
“He's not escaping justice this time, last time, I showed him mercy, but no, Terra. He will not be returning,” Mrs. Snape stated, putting a hand on Terra's.   
“Terra Snape,” Terra whispered. “I like it,” she added. “ Can I get all my records changed too?”  
“First thing after holiday,” Professor Snape answered.   
“And I can put up pictures of you in the dorm, and I'll have a home?”   
“Yes, and yes. And you'll come home for the holidays unless you don't want to.”   
“I want to! I want a home,” Terra stated, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. “I accept! I accept,” she answered.   
“We'll get you moved in tomorrow, they want to keep you over night for observation. Get some sleep Terra, we'll be right here by your side,” Professor Snape stated. Terra nodded, yawning as she burrowed against the blankets closing her eyes, a real smile, a happy smile, on her face as her family headed out to give her some peace.


End file.
